clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:99.51.180.76
Hi, 99.51.180.76! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lennie page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Hat Pop (Talk) 04:04, February 20, 2010 Welcome! Hi, welcome to the wiki! You should probably make an account if you want to edit more securely -- people can track you down using your IP address. Also, you might want to elaborate more on your articles. They need more detail in order to shine. If you need any help doing that, ask me or any other users editing here. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 15:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Sorry to bother you on making articles, but can you please make your "Super-intelligent puffles" under a section in the article Puffle? And please make your penguins join either Penguin Academy, Penguin University, or Star University. I recommend Penguin Academy for elementary through high school aged penguins, Penguin University for college aged penguins, and Star University for those who have graduated Penguin University. And please make your articles a tiny bit better. Thank you for your time and patience for reading this message.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 14:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::* Also you should make an account, no one can track your IP, and you have more benefits like being able to be promoted, the ability to chat on the shoutbox, and more --E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 15:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Your Articles Could you please research pre-existing articles on the site before creating articles? Your articles are Out of Character (OOC), which means they conflict with the rest of the wiki's articles. Also, try to focus on a group of articles. Creating a huge amount of short articles (stubs) and leaving them alone isn't helpful to the site. Your articles could also be nominated for deletion because they are too short. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Neutrinos are stalking you...']]) View this template 20:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes,i agree with explorer. Please stop making articles and focus on expanding them.And then you can make articles again.--12yz12ab Talk to me 23:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Please Please Please STOP expand your articles! Your raising our edit count, yes, but there all VLQA stubs! Were gonna have to delete that, rewrite, and expand them. Most of them we dont even KNOW what are about. Also, make a account. Get credit for your articles. PLus you get to talk on user pages, a handy "whats going on" page known as Mty Home, and other perks. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 01:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? If you can't edit your own articles, why are they there in the first place? You should definitely be able to expand them, user or not. Also, stop making so many articles. You're flooding the Recent Changes with low-quality stubs. You should try to focus on one article and expand it into a nice, polished article. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Neutrinos are stalking you...']]) View this template 03:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry First of all, could you please post your messages on my talk page? Here. Alot of you, mostly Explorer, are made at me for posting so many random things. Being imaginative and creative, I like to make alot. However, you think that I am leaving them alone. You should check my Intelligent Puffles project, that really exzpanded. And I have written three adventures in the Puffle Chronciles sereis. I have also made 5 post about the Yervin Family. That's exactly my point. You have too many projects, and from what I see, they're not expanded at all. You work on them for a bit, then move on. That's not good. You're making too many low-quality articles and not enough medium/high-quality articles. Stick with one project and expand it. I promise it will really help you later on. Yes I do have alot of random things,, however, they were all good ideas that couldn't branch out much. Aw, don't tell me that. There's gotta be some way your articles can be expanded/branched out. Want me to help? And, when you talk about expanding, if you are talking about editing post and adding to them, since I am not a memeber, and my parents will not let me become one, I can not edit anything already out there. I can't even write something on my page. That's weird. If you're able to create them in the first place, you should be able to edit them. Maybe I can expand them for you. Alot of my random ideas were from the wanted article section, and I do not know where they would branch out. Huh. I wouldn't suggest using the wanted articles section, because a lot of editors here are working on projects and will be making several of the articles in the wanted articles section. If you make those articles first, it may mess them up. I suggest making your own character first. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Neutrinos are stalking you...']]) View this template 04:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Chat Dear Explorer, On your last message to my page you told me to post on your chat when I want to talk to you. But when I tried it said this: You do not have permission to edit this page because Director Benny does not approve and anyway, for the following reason: '' ''You need to confirm your e-mail before the Masters can unlock the pages for you. Please confirm your e-mail address using your preferences. Return to User talk:Explorer 767. Yeah, that's because you're not a user... ....sorry 'bout that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Neutrinos are stalking you...']]) View this template 04:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC)